


The Bottom Of The Bottle HIts

by Shayshay



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, shorter than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayshay/pseuds/Shayshay
Summary: Drinking away your pain isn't always the answer.





	The Bottom Of The Bottle HIts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schmetterlinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlinq/gifts).



> I hope no one thinks I have anything against Yeri, I love her and Red Velvet. I'd like to thank my best friend for helping me with brainstorming. I had the illest writers block.

Junmyeon looked down at the freshly covered grave with a sorrowful expression and tightened his hand in Sehun’s, speaking softly so only his boyfriend could hear him. “Two more minutes Sehun, that’s all I needed. Just to say goodbye. But no, she had to rush. I told her to be safe, I told her.”

Sehun wrapped his arms around the shorter male and pulled him into a tight embrace, the black scarf around his neck muffling most of Junmyeon’s sobs. “I know baby, I know. Let’s go home, some tea will do you some good.” 

Sehun walked both of them to their car, tucking Junmyeon in and walking to the driver’s side. He frowned when he noticed the smaller male fall asleep as soon as the engine started up, tears still running down his face. It wasn’t until they reached home two hours later that he worked up the courage to actually wake him up, still having to shoulder at least half his weight as the elder kept dozing in and out on the walk to their apartment from the elevator. Sehun managed to get him safely into bed though.

“Jun, I’m gonna make you some tea. I know you normally get headaches after you cry so that’ll help.” He brushed the brown fringe out of Junmyeon’s droopy eyes, before retracting his hand and making to go to the kitchen. Being stopped by Junmyeon’s cold fingers on his elbow.

“Sehunie, I don’t want tea. Get me the vodka out of the liquor cabinet, I need to drown out the pain.” Seeing Sehun’s mouth open he knew what was coming next so he rushed to continue before the younger could say anything in objection. “It won’t become a habit. Please, Sehunie? Just for tonight, I really need something to help me sleep.”

At Junmyeon’s teary and trembling voice Sehun just sighed and headed for the liquor cabinet, taking out the vodka in the back that they kept for special guests. He picked up a glass and brought it into their room and put it on the bedside table on Junmyeon’s side of the bed.He waved away the gracious smile Junmyeon gave him and headed for a shower. By the time he got back the bottle was empty and Junmyeon was fast asleep, the glass still in his hands. Sehun pried it from his grasp, put it in the sink and threw the bottle in the trash before retiring to bed.

‘It won’t become a habit.’ That’s what he said. Sehun should have know not to believe him, over the next five months it went from ‘just for tonight, to help me sleep’ to ‘everytime I feel like Sehun isn’t looking.’ And that’s stupid because Sehun is always looking, sometimes it’s like he can see and know what Junmyeon is doing from a mile away. At first Sehun didn’t say anything about it. Afterall, he still went to work and kept up appearances. Home life however was completely different, It’s not like Junmyeon was an abusive drunk, quite the opposite in fact. Drunk Junmyeon kept to himself and left all the lights off and slept most of the time. That’s not Sehun’s Junmyeon though, not the Junmyeon he fell in love with all those years ago. He tried to help he really did, he talked to him all the time. Though it was more like talked at him because Junmyeon never answered or even acknowledged Sehun’s presence and after awhile it just became too much. Sehun doesn’t even think he hears him when he leaves and tells him goodbye and it just makes the heartbreak that much worse.

-2 years later-

“I hope this is fucking worth it or Jongdae is getting hanged.” Junmyeon looked at the address card to make sure he got the place right. ‘Smithtown Rehab Therapy. “Yep, this is the place. It’s now or never Junmyeon.”

It’s been two years since Sehun left him and Junmyeon’s tried to get his life back together and this was the last step. A lot can change in two years after all. The first appointment went fine, except for the fact that it seemed his therapist, who insisted on him calling her ‘Yeri’, seemed to be undressing him with her eyes. He’s pretty sure she slapped his butt on the way out because that definitely did not feel like a clipboard. After the next couple sessions he grew used to her constant want to touch him. One week she scheduled their last appointment for her apartment and called it ‘their little secret’ sending him a flirty little wink over her appointment book. By now Junmyeon knew not to take her teasing seriously and just went along with it. When the appointment was officially in the books she bid him goodbye with a wave and a ‘See you next week, Myeon.’

The entire week leading up to that was pure procrastination and wondering if this was a terrible idea and he should cancel. Before he knew it is was Friday again. He woke up with a pit in his stomach and a really bad feeling, almost like the jitters. He followed all the directions Yeri had texted him and stood outside the building shirting restlessly from one foot to the other for 10 minutes before checking the time. ‘Five minutes, might as well head up.’

ONce he hit the button for the 9th floor and started the slow ascent the feeling of dread curling in the bottom of his stomach expanded until his whole body was shaking. Each ding felt like pouring ice water over his head and it didn’t get better when the doors opened either. It was only 20 steps from the elevator to room 918 but it still felt like he was walking into his doom. When he rang the doorbell it didn’t even take a minute for the door to swing open and for Junmyeon to be tackled onto the ground by an overexcited, casually dressed, Yeri. He managed however to pry her off before anyone say them or so they thought. The tenant in 919 was just leaving when he heard the commotion and did a doubletake at what he saw. 

“J-Junmyeon? W-w-what’re you doing here?” Sehun blanched at the sight in front of him and Junmyeon startled at the one voice he thought he’d never hear ever again. He rose shakily to his feet and took five slow deliberate steps forward till he was standing in front of Sehun. He reached out a trembling hand to touch him but withdrew within mere centimeters.

“Um, it’s not what it looks like.” Junmyeon couldn’t fathom why he was trying to explain away the situation to someone who he wasn’t even with anymore.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me Junmyeon. I’ll warn you though, as an old friend, she’s a total slut. I went to college with her and in the four years she was an undergrad she cleaned off all of the guys in our year and half the girls. All the faculty had at least one story to tell about their midnight romps and she was even casted in a porno.” Sehun didn’t notice Junmyeon’s flinch at the term ‘old friend’.

“Wait, you think we’re in something?” Sehun tilted his head and opened his mouth but again Junmyeon continued before he could say anything. “You misunderstand, she’s a terrible flirt but she’s not all bad. I’m not dating her, in these last two years I’ve been single. She’s my rehab therapist and this is our last meeting so she planned to have it here and a ‘present for my favorite patient.’ I would never be with anybody else. I’m doing this for you Sehunie, I thought that if you saw that I was clean you’d take me back. I’m sorry about everything I put you through, I really shouldn’t have dumped all that responsibility on your shoulders.”

Yeri went back into her apartment with a tsk and a muttered ‘exit stage right.’

“Jun, do you really mean that? You’re going through rehab therapy just for me? You haven’t been with anyone else in the two years we’ve been apart?”

“Yes I do. I was tempted, believe me, but everytime I thought about how you’d feel I just couldn’t do it. I realize now I probably shouldn’t have thought you’d take me back but I just kinda wish you know.” Junmyeon dropped his gaze to floor, drooping shoulders making him look like a kid who’s been scolded for eating all the cake and none of their beams.

“You’re an idiot, Kim Junmyeon. Why would I not move if I didn’t want you to come find me again? Everyday I sat, waiting, hoping that you’d ring the bell one day and I could sweep you into my arms again.” Junmyeon smiled at that, reaching his hand out and pressing the bell. Sehun burst out into a radiant smile and lifted Junmyeon clear off the floor, crashing him into his chest. “Welcome home, Jun.”

Junmyeon crashed their lips together in a long overdue makeup kiss. He’s sure his mother in heaven is smiling down at him.


End file.
